It is sometimes advantageous to delay propagation of a signal through an integrated circuit. A common approach to create such signal delays is to insert a delay circuit, or delay “line,” into a signal path. One well known class of delay circuits is a variable delay circuit. For example, a variable delay circuit can function by selectably varying a number of delay elements to produce different amounts of delay to a signal propagating through such elements. However, in general, variable delay lines can generate “glitches” or deleterious spurious signals. For example, changing a delay duration while a transition is propagating through the delay line can sometimes cause the transition to arrive twice at the output, producing a glitch. Further, it is generally desirable for delay circuit designs to be efficient in terms of integrated circuit die area, active power consumption and static power (leakage current) consumption.